reviewersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bennett The Sage
Bennett the Sage is the reviewer character created by Bennett White for thatguywiththeglasses.com. The Sage has made multiple different contributions to the site covering anime, fan fiction and video games; his main link on the website is under the Blistered Thumbs section for its video game reviewers. However, his biggest current contribution to the site is the show Anime Abandon, where he reviews old, obscure anime shows and movies from the 1990s, the period that he grew up watching Eastern animation. Outside of his game reviews, which focus on recent releases, Bennett's primary motivation for most of his videos appears to be informing viewers of the history and obscure titles in his favorite forms of media. His reviewer character, meanwhile, is supposedly one of the more demented and twisted reviewers on TGWTG - someone who can endure the most vile forms of media and actually takes pleasure in torturing his fellow reviewers by making them review the absolute worst with him. "Sage Reviews" started on TGWTG as one of the first game review shows on the site, back when Blistered Thumbs was just a section of TGWTG without its own separate site. Sage reviews recently released games to give them an honest judgement on their merits. In the beginning, he also did a few lists that harkened back to gaming history and looked to educate viewers on some things in the history of video games they might not know of, like his list of "the 10 worst consoles you've never heard of." Sage continues to make game reviews for Blistered Thumbs and remains listed among the game reviewers on TGWTG. In February 2009, Sage began "Fanfic Theater," a parody of Masterpiece Theater where he read fan fiction published on the Internet. It was here that the the twisted and demented side of his character started to show - especially after he captured Linkara to make him have to listen to a fanfic Linkara himself had written years ago. The series also included a four-part reading of the infamous Harry Potter fanfic My Immortal. Sage discontinued Fanfic Theater in January 2011. Sage began Anime Abandon in April 2011, where he reviews anime from his personal DVD/VHS collection that he has acquired over the years. Whether he loves or hates it, most of what he reviews has common ground in that it was made in the 80s/90s (he has a cutoff date in that an anime must have been legally dubbed into English at least 10 years ago to be revewed) and is completely insane in its story and characterization. Each episode ends with a brief preview of what he'll be reviewing next time by showing him holding up the video. Some of Sage's most well-known reviews have been his crossovers, where he hand-picks the absolute worst anime he can find and forces specific reviewers to watch with him. When The Spoony One was with TGWTG, Sage hunted him down each fall and made Spoony review a poorly produced, nonsensical movie like Space Thunder Kids, Garzey's Wing and DIatron-5. His other favorite victim is JesuOtaku, who he forces to watch fanservice-laden shows that feature excessively busty female characters such as Eiken, Master of Martial Hearts and High School of the Dead. He also forced JO and Film Brain to review the American live-action movie Sucker Punch. By these standards, he was supposedly letting the Nostalgia Critic off easy when they reviewed StarChaser, which was little more than an animated Star Wars ripoff.